ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day with Timon and Pumbaa
Morning broke, Kiva spotted Ratchet continues his training with his wrench and used a big rock as a practice dummy. Raine and Genis recently spotted Kovu following Simba shortly after. Genis: Hmm.. Raine: Morning, Kiva. Kiva: Morning, Raine. Genis: Breakfast is already prepared. Here you go. Kiva: Thanks, Genis. - While Kiva is having breakfast, Sasha checks on Ratchet. Sasha: Easy. You'll wake up the other lionesses. Ratchet: I couldn't help it. Facing Tachyon might be the end of our journey. Sasha: There's also a beginning. Ratchet: Huh? Sasha: Fighting him won't be the end of the galaxy. Ratchet: You sure? Sasha: Positive. *kisses Ratchet in the cheek* We're with you, all of us. - Ratchet smiles at Sasha, while Kiva finishes her breakfast. Genis: How did you like the stuffed manbazi? Kiva: Great. Never have them before, but great. Genis: I tried to be a bit creative with this stuffed bread, especially served as breakfast. I would've prepared them a little more special, but-- Kiva: No, no. You're fine. It's really good. Alister: I'm surprised by your cooking, Genis. Well done. - Ratchet and Sasha catches up to the gang, who are just finishing up. Kiva: Morning, Ratchet. Morning, Sasha. Ratchet: Morning. Feeling better from last night? Kiva: I sure am. Sasha: Good to hear that. Spotted something, Genis? Genis: Yeah, Kovu is tailing Simba for something. Ratchet: I'm sure 'His Majesty' can use his space. Kiara: Morning, everyone. What are you all talking about today? Genis: It's Kovu. He's a bit edgy this morning. Kiara: Speaking of which, I was about to ask him to help me improve my hunting skills. Want to come along? Kiva: Sure. Angela: I'll stay behind. I need to look through several..locations that Gizmo spilled out. Karai, Terra, I can use some assistance gathering more information from him, just in case. Karai: Very well. Terra: I got you covered. Ratchet: Okay, give us a call if anything comes up. Angela: You got it. Kiara: Let's go, everyone. Genis: Alright! This is gonna be so cool!! Kiva: I know! - The gang headed out to find Kovu and surprised him. Kiara insisted that he should help her out and headed to a good hunting ground. Kiva: Let's hope this is totally worth it, this time.. - Kovu spotted this prey, chased after it and pounced, only to discover it was Pumbaa. Genis: Oh no.. Not again.. Raine: Timon, Pumbaa.. What are you two doing here? - Timon explained that he and Pumbaa tried to get rid of birds, so they can get something to eat. Kiva: Gosh.. That's really unlucky. - Pumbaa even tried to run them over, but it didn't work either. Raine: Those birds are too good.. Kiva: How about roaring? - Kovu doesn't understand and Timon tries to explain it to him, but Kiara shows an example, roars out and the birds flew away. Genis: Yeah, like that! Kiva: Go ahead and try, Kovu. - Kovu follows Kiara's lead and roars, and the group chased after the birds just for fun. Kiva: This is great! Genis: *laughs* Who knew chasing birds can be so much fun. This is awesome! Kiva: Totally awesome! - The group pressed forward, only to be stopped as the birds have back-up - a group of rhinos. Genis: Ahh... I'll take that comment back.. Kiva: Let's make a run for it! - The group ran away from the rhinos and hide. Kovu seems to enjoy the excitement. Kovu: What a blast! Pumbaa: Oh.. Sorry. Raine: That was too close.. Genis: Are you kidding? That was so much better than chasing birds! Kiva: Tell me about it. - Timon and Pumbaa tries to get out of the hiding spot, when Kiara and Kovu accidentally touches noses. Ratchet: Hey, Kiva. Get me a hand, will ya? Kiva: Sure thing, Ratchet. - Both Ratchet and Kiva got both Kovu and Kiara out of a tight spot. Kiva: That should do it. Ratchet: You two okay? Kiara: Yeah, we're fine. - The group headed back to where they continue to practice hunting as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes